


finding the right fit

by blindmadness



Series: Crossover and AU Adventures [6]
Category: Parasol Protectorate - Gail Carriger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindmadness/pseuds/blindmadness
Summary: Biffy isn't sure he's ready to be head counselor; luckily, Lyall is there to help. (A Percy Jackson AU.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, another Percy Jackson AU! Considering that I read all of those books last year, it's hardly shocking that multiple people ended up landing on this as a setting. :') These characters are definitely fun to transplant there, although the context is for sure tricky since they would, of course, be teenagers here, and thus can't have all of the fraught complex supernatural dramas involved. I've sort of handwaved that away; in a perfect world, I'd write a lengthier epic in which Biffy started off at Camp Jupiter with Akeldama but ended up having to come to Camp Half Blood instead, and there'd be lots of Long-Distance Pining before he and Lyall got together. But, you know, I would like to write things _other_ than that, too. :') 
> 
> Given the circumstances, in lieu of Biffy's transformation to alpha, I've pretty much given him Piper's plotline from _The Lost Hero,_ in which she triumphs over an abusive head counselor. I've also made Lyall second-in-command accordingly, and it is anyone's guess as to who the Athena head counselor is, because it is _sure as shit_ not Conall, ha. The important thing is, we are replacing ridiculous werewolf fluff with ridiculous demigod fluff, and isn't that why we're all really here.
> 
> Title is from a Heroes of Olympus quote by Aphrodite on what being beautiful really means. (Somehow, I think Biffy would be one of her favorite kids.)

“Don’t tell me you’re nervous,” Lyall says as he sits down next to Biffy. His expression in the golden light of late afternoon is mild, the way it always is, but to anyone who knows him, it’s obvious how amused he is.

Biffy wrinkles his nose at him. Why does Lyall think he asked him to meet here, on the hill? Sure, they’re dating, but this—camp business—is a little more pressing at the moment.

“Of course I am. Being head counselor is a huge responsibility.” He hadn’t wanted the job; huge adjustment aside, he’s had a pretty wonderful time at Camp Half Blood these past few months. It’s been lovely uncovering the new world opening itself up to him and having such fun cabinmates for company. Sure, it’s a little irritating that no one really expects anything from Aphrodite kids, but in a way it’s also weirdly relieving. With no pressure or expectations, there’s a certain freedom, too, and while his siblings are mostly pretty frivolous, they’re also some of the nicest people Biffy’s ever known. It didn’t take him long at all to love every single one of them.

Well, _almost_ every single one, and that’s where the problems began and ended.

“You deserve it, you know,” Lyall tells him, nudging his shoulder. “Charmspeak is rare, and someone who abuses it shouldn’t be in charge. You’re the only other logical choice.”

“Trust an Athena kid to make this about _logic,”_ Biffy retorts, scowling faintly at him but unable to retain the expression as Lyall grins. “Besides, you know how tough it can be. I don’t want to be in _charge_ of my siblings. It’ll change everything.”

“It doesn’t have to,” Lyall says, more gently now. “You know they’re all grateful to you for taking over. They’d much rather have you leading them.”

Biffy sighs. He hadn’t meant to challenge their previous head counselor, to force his hand so that they would engage in what was practically a duel to see whose charmspeak was stronger. But he had been tired of seeing the other kids, the siblings he loved, pushed around, and he hadn’t been able to stand it any longer.

He wonders if he still would have done it, had he known it would lead to his sort-of-by-default appointment as head counselor. He wonders if it makes him a bad person that he’s not sure.

He voices this thought to Lyall, who chuckles and wraps an arm around his waist, tugging him closer; Biffy obligingly rests his head on Lyall’s shoulder, though it’s a bit of an adjustment given that he’s a few inches taller. “Of course you would have,” he says, firmly. “You only think you might not have because you’re scared. But you can handle it. You’re a natural leader. Of course you can deal with some inconvenience and discomfort for the sake of your siblings being happier.”

Biffy sighs, slumping further against Lyall. “It doesn’t seem like I have a choice,” he says, trying not to think about the words too hard. _A natural leader._ What does that mean, to someone who’s never expected to advance past a healthy and unambitious middle in life? How is he supposed to figure it all out?

But that last part—he supposes that that’s true. It’s going to be a hard adjustment for him, but he thinks he can probably do it, for the greater good. His siblings certainly seem way happier with him in charge.

He says this to Lyall, too, who snorts quietly. “I’m not surprised. I’m happier with you in charge, too.”

Biffy flushes, elbowing him in the side. “Stop that,” he says, though without much heat. “I’m only talking to you about this because I wanted your help, you know.”

“I know.” Lyall kisses his forehead. “Of course I’ll help. But are you sure you don’t want to talk to someone who’s actually a head counselor?”

Biffy’s sure. He’s not surprised Lyall suggested it—he’s modest as always—but he knows how much Lyall has helped the Athena cabin’s head counselor. He’s seen him provide support and strengthen the bond between campers and generally be there for whatever she may need, often before she even knows she needs it. More to the point, Lyall’s been there longer than any of the other campers; he knows Camp Half Blood better than anyone else, possibly better than even Chiron. As far as Biffy’s concerned, there’s no one better qualified than Lyall to help him. But even more than that, there’s no one whose help he wants more.

In lieu of an answer, he kisses Lyall. And judging by his response, he understands.


End file.
